


Hiding

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, High School, M/M, josh is an actual teacher, tyler is a student teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: Josh helps Tyler, in many more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Yes, I know I haven't updated my chaptered fics in forever, but I've recently moved so it's been crazy but get ready for new content over there. Also, first post of the new year! I hope yours have been great!

Josh made his way out of his apartment, turning to shut and lock his door on the way out. He whistled to himself quietly, silently dreading the long trip to work.

He stepped into the elevator, taking no interest in the two others that walked in behind him. He stopped whistling, and pulled out his phone to fiddle with as he waited. 

"So, are you excited?" One of the men asked the shorter guy, reaching his arm to rest gently on his shoulders. 

"Of course, silly." 

Josh tried to stare discreetly, accidentally making eye contact with the small man, and quickly looked away. 

"Hey, do you have a problem? If it makes you uncomfortable-"

"No-no of course not." Josh stammered.

The man smiled. "Awesome. I'm Brendon, by the way. This is Dallon." He reached his hand out expectingly. 

Josh took it in his own, smiling at them. "I'm Josh. You guys new here?" 

"Yeah," Dallon answered. "We're moving in together, getting away from our small town. Thought maybe LA would be more... accepting." He said a little quietly. 

Josh frowned slightly. "I know what you mean. I'm from Ohio, raised by devot christians. Not the best environment for someone who's gay." 

Brendon sighed. "Yeah, that sucks man. But hey, we're in number 202 if you ever wanna visit."

Josh grinned, "No way-I'm in 201."

"That's so fucking cool!" Brendon exclaimed, getting dirty looks from the elderly couple entering the elevator. 

Josh grinned. "Looks like it's my stop, seeya around." He left the lift, heading towards the front doors. He pushed them open, bracing himself for the cool breeze coming in. 

He made his way down the stairs, jogging towards his car. He unlocked it, jumped inside and started it. He pulled out of the parking lot, beginning his trek to work as he sang along to the radio. 

••••••

"Good morning class!" Josh called, grinning at the jumble of responses. "How was your weekend?" He took some time calling on people, listening to their stories and adding some comments. 

"Today, we're going to be learning how to compose our very own song-" he was cut off by the shrill tone of his classroom phone ringing. 

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Mr. Dun. I know it's short notice- but we have a student teacher here who was supposed to observe Mrs. Kwalzk's class, but she's out for the next week. Would you mind him observing your class?"

Josh rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course not, what's his name?" 

"Tyler Joseph."

•••••••

Josh turned back to the class, hanging up the phone. "Well guys, it looks like we're going to have a student observing our class for a while, so I want you all on your best behavior. Got it?" He was met with a collective nod, and he smiled back. "Great. You will treat him with the same respect that you give me, is that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Dun." The class responded. 

At that moment there was a knock at the door, before it was gently pushed open. A scared looking boy stood there, with a pink office slip clutched in his hand. 

"Is-is this-uh 'Josh Duns' class?" He said.

Josh stared for a second- taking in what he saw. A short boy, with shortish, fluffy looking hair, and smoldering brown eyes. 

"I'm sorry- if I have the wrong class I'll just-"

That snapped Josh out of it. "No, no this is Josh Duns class, well I'm Josh." He glared as some of his students giggled.

"Oh, alright." The boy, who Josh remembered his name was Tyler, closed the door behind him and turned towards josh. 

"You can sit behind my desk, Mr. Joseph." He said with a grin. 

Tyler nodded and blushed, approaching him and shuffled around Josh to sit in his chair. 

"Alrighty then." Josh whispered to himself, throwing himself back into his lesson.

••••••••

"That's awesome, Brian!" Josh exclaimed, leaning in for a hug. 

"I couldn't have gotten in without you, Mr. Dun. Really, thanks." 

Josh smiled and blushed, sending his favorite student off with a hug, before turning to face Tyler. "So, did you enjoy the lesson?" (Josh knew it was a yes, he kept quite a close eye on him throughout the hour.)

Tyler looked up from his notepad. "Yes- it was, you're a, you're a great teacher. The students seem to really connect with and trust you." 

Josh tilted his head. "Thank you... Tyler, can I ask you something?"

Tyler looked concerned, and nodded slowly. "Yes-yes of course." He said and stood up, hands shaking nervously. 

"Hey, chill out. I just want to know, why do you want to be a teacher? I've seen plenty of student teachers, and, no offense, you just don't seem the type."

Tyler had dropped Josh's gaze, staring at his hands. He was fiddling with his pen, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "Uhm, well I actually," he seemed at a loss for words. "I'm really into music, but my parents don't believe in that as a career so they sent me to this fancy college here in LA and made me pick one of the majors they offered, so here I am." He finished with a faraway look in his eyes. "I hope I didn't offend you, of course teaching is a great-"

"I know what you mean, it's fine. I used to want to be a musician too. I still play the drums, actually. What about you?" He asked as he picked up his bag for lunch. 

"Piano. And I sing."

"Id love to hear it sometime! We should jam together." Josh said.

"That'd be sick!" Tyler said with a grin.

"Well come on, I'll show you where us teachers get to eat."

**Author's Note:**

> say hi/request things on tumblr-I promise I'm nice (panicatthepenetration)
> 
> Pls I need friends 
> 
> Also sorry this ended at such an abrupt area I'll fix it later I swear


End file.
